


Нулевая видимость

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: A mage and a demon(hunter) [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I can miss some lore bare with me, Khadgar-centric, Legion timeline, M/M, Pre-Slash, humor... I guess, khadgardan (I like the sound of it), some drama too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: — Маг, я всё вижу.— Правда? А по тебе и не скажешь.
Relationships: Khadgar/Illidan Stormrage
Series: A mage and a demon(hunter) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Нулевая видимость

**Author's Note:**

> Уехала подальше от цивилизации, чтобы работать и отвлекаться, но этот год догонит везде... энивей.  
> Гиперфиксация пришла, откуда не ждали, отвлекаюсь, как могу.
> 
> Вы этого не просили, но теперь будете знать чуть больше о моих крэк-пейрингах (на самом деле я побегала по рейдам Легиона, освежила память… и вот. Больше всего я люблю кадгарданов в нашей с сис ТВ!АУ, но до глав с ними я всё никак не доберусь, они только в черновиках. So). Я всё ещё могу упускать что-то лорное, bare with me.

Кадгар не верил в судьбу.  
Не верил отчаянно, вопреки всему, что происходило в его жизни, и старался лишний раз не задумываться о том, чем ему это неверие аукнется.  
Нехороших примеров хватало: в Азерот каждый третий пытался обойти пророчество, вот только у некоторых это был предсказанный ярмарочной гадалкой сломанный палец, а у других — вторжение демонов, которое они отчаянно пытались остановить. Когда Кадгар узнал о попавшем в петлю такой судьбы Чёрном принце, он нашёл в себе силы посочувствовать, — хотя разгребать всё хлынувшее после чужой ошибки в мир пришлось в том числе самому Кадгару. Чёрный принц был молод и самоуверен, а это сочетание никак не могло помочь ему справиться с насмешкой судьбы. Неудивительно, что он сбежал. Неудивительно, что вернулся много позже, когда мир нуждался в нём снова. Вторые шансы судьба тоже любит раздавать.  
Сам Кадгар уже не помнил толком, каково это — быть самоуверенным и молодым. Он любил повторять, что познал вес жертвенности именно из-за того, что в свои семнадцать стал выглядеть на семьдесят, но это было не совсем правдой. Жертвовать собой он продолжал на постоянной основе: сначала в Каражане, пытаясь остановить своего учителя, потом по ту сторону Тёмного портала, отсекая себя от привычного мира, и долгие годы после, строя между Ордой и Альянсом мосты, которые продолжали рушиться. Судьба стояла за его плечом и горячо дышала в затылок. Кадгар не удивился, если бы, оглянувшись, увидел там зелёное пламя Скверны. Демоны были его постоянными спутниками. Куда более постоянными, чем любые другие отношения, которые завязывались в его жизни. Потому Кадгар не рвался встречаться с друзьями: они грозились в ту же секунду превратиться во врагов. Судьба любила жестокие шутки — стоило только посмотреть на Аллерию и Туралиона, которых годы космической борьбы заковали в броню, непробиваемую даже для верховного мага.  
Иллидан тоже был похож на шутку. Не то чтобы персональную, но довольно жестокую.  
Кадгара не было рядом с Иллиданом в то мгновение, когда до него добралась его собственная судьба — сияющая, прекрасная и уверенная в своей правоте. Его не было рядом, когда тот, кого называли Предателем, не стал предавать самого себя и ответил на зов судьбы единственно известным ему способом — громко, злобно и правильно. Кадгар мог ему только позавидовать.  
На поверхности он и виду не подал, хотя рассказывающий о встрече с Зерой Туралион так распалился, что и не заметил бы, даже если бы Кадгар одобрительно покивал головой. Или восхищённо улыбнулся. Или сделал бы ещё какую-нибудь непростительную для главы Кирин-Тора глупость.  
Туралион продолжал сыпать проклятиями и тут же извиняться перед Светом, а Кадгар пытался понять, что было бы с миром, если у него самого была бы такая же сила.  
Сила сказать судьбе «нет».  
Конечно, он мог бы вспомнить эхо своего учителя в Каражане, под личиной которого о судьбе вещал демон, но это было другое. Он отверг скверну, не зная, что это скверна, а спустя мгновение судьба догнала его. Как и всегда. Всё в Азерот действует так: достаточно отринуть свою судьбу, попытаться обмануть её, поступить так, как велит сердце, и она вернётся, хитро улыбаясь.  
Кадгару предложили титул Хранителя, который был ему не нужен.  
А потом титул Хранителя сам нашёл его, не особо спрашивая, и тяжесть мира снова легла на его помолодевшие плечи.  
Было что-то ироничное в том, что Кадгар, человек, который всю жизнь бегал от магии Скверны и боролся с ней, восхищался тем, кто эту магию принял. И умудрился заставить её работать на себя.  
В одном этом акте было больше жертвенности, чем во всех друидах Изумрудного Сна, но никто бы этого не признал. Если тебя выжгло Светом — до основания, так что от тебя осталось всего ничего и невообразимо огромный Долг, — это подвиг. Но если тебя пыталась выесть Скверна — это предательство. Неважно, что ты остался самим собой. Неважно, что для спасения мира люди делали вещи и похуже. И жертвовали при этом не собой — другими.  
Иллидан мог бы говорить всем, что познал вес жертвенности, и это были бы не только красивые слова. Но в этом они с Кадгаром отличались: Иллидану не было дела до красивых слов. Он любил действовать.  
Потому Кадгару не стоило удивляться, когда рогатая тень нависла над ним в очередной раз.

— Маг, я всё вижу.  
С Иллиданом такое бывало: скажет что-нибудь внезапное и молчит, словно ждёт, что его шифр с лёгкостью разгадают. Словно уверен, что кто-то вполне себе справится с десятитысячелетним опытом (пусть даже не по длительности, а по давности). Кирин-Тор, конечно, любил загадки, этого у волшебников не отнять (как и страсти к высоте, невидимым стенам, мыльным пузырям и заездам на пантерах), но Кадгар чувствовал только усталость. А теперь и небольшую толику раздражения. После того, как Иллидан умудрился притащить на орбиту Азерот космический разрыв с остатками Аргуса, восхищение внутри Кадгара смешалось с раздражением. Непередаваемый букет чувств, который каждый раз вспыхивал в нём, стоило поднять взгляд в небо или заслышать знакомый цокот копыт. Здесь, на «Виндикаре», было полно дренеев, но Иллидан цокал по-особенному. Слишком тихо для такой громадины — может, сказывалась эльфийская кровь.  
Кадгар решил винить в том, что выпало из его рта, именно раздражение.  
— Правда? А так и не скажешь.  
Ему захотелось хорошенько приложиться лбом об Атиеш уже на последних слогах, но кому и когда это вообще помогало? Только не самому Кадгару. Он пробовал.  
Иллидан улыбнулся — или оскалился, с его клыками невозможно было узнать наверняка — и сделал пару шагов вперёд, нависнув над столом, где в раскиданных бумагах Кадгар отчаянно пытался найти хоть что-то полезное. Книги частенько были его последней надеждой. И уж лучше они, чем всякие сомнительные духи из прошлого. Или мысли о судьбе, готовой вновь нанести удар.  
— Я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь.  
Иллидан прошипел это (так, словно позабыл всеобщий и чуть не перешёл на родной — не калдорейский, а его чешуйчатый диалект, который какое-то время был ему ещё роднее), склонив рогатую голову к плечу и окинув Кадгара внимательным взглядом. Тот сдвинул брови, попытавшись уже в который раз представить, как именно иллидари видят этот мир. Да и другие миры тоже. Он спрашивал, — конечно, спрашивал, любопытство Кадгара становилось легендарным среди любой фракции, с которой он общался больше пары дней — но большинство иллидари не способны были описать это хоть сколько-нибудь внятно. Фраза «завихрения магии в каждом живом существе, да и не только живом» была красива сама по себе, но вряд ли могла соперничать с самой картиной. Может, если набраться храбрости и спросить об этом у самого Иллидана, тот сможет…  
И тут до Кадгара, наконец, дошло.  
Мысли его частенько разбегались в стороны, как даларанские крысы, и тащили всё, что плохо лежит, бегали кругами и путались в лабиринтах… Чтобы понять, как маг пришёл к тому или иному выводу, приходилось порой сделать немало шагов назад. Однажды в Каражане, так давно, словно это было в прошлой жизни, он очнулся на кухне с пучком синей травы в одной руке и слизняком в другой, и ему потребовалось около пяти минут, чтобы вспомнить: он собирался отойти ко сну, потом вспомнил об Изумрудном сне, потом о друидах, о Лунной поляне, и… и через ещё парочку мысленных кульбитов решил попробовать сымитировать луновиски в стеснённых условиях местной кухни.  
Так и сейчас: слова Иллидана Кадгар прекрасно услышал, но осознал их гораздо позже. Иллидан успел подойти ещё ближе и теперь возвышался над Кадгаром как гаргулья за окном его ученической комнаты в Каражане, которую в последний раз он видел словно несколько жизней назад.  
Между саркастичным «Я смотрю на всех, но умудрился смутить только тебя?» и жалким «Как по мне, тебе бы лучше оглядываться на Туралиона» Кадгар выбрал нахмуренные брови и отведённый взгляд.  
Кадгар получше многих знал, что, если не обращать на проблему внимания, она не исчезнет сама собой. Обычно он бывал именно тем, кто хоть что-то пытался сделать с чужими проблемами. Но что, если вообще не признавать что-то проблемой? Это ведь совсем другое…  
Да кого он обманывал.  
Судя по тени, Иллидан не двигался, и Кадгар вздохнул, сдаваясь. Он думал, что они уже прошли этот этап подозрительности, когда Иллидан подскакивал от каждого шороха, крался в тенях и наблюдал, не моргая (умел ли он моргать?) за любым движением. Словно ожидал удара в спину. Кадгар считал, что после Цитадели Ночи, после бесконечных споров на Расколотых островах, после Гробницы Саргераса и битвы с Кил’джеденом он заслушивал если не уважения, то хотя бы доверия. Хотя, может статься, что Иллидан решил кое-что про себя, и им стоило просто ещё немного поспорить.  
— Послушай, если ты думаешь, что я знал о Зере…  
Кадгар поднял взгляд и осёкся.  
Он никогда ещё не видел глаза охотника на демонов так близко. Иллидари не в счёт: некоторые из них с радостью ныряли в небольшие полевые исследования Кадгара, парочка даже сняла свои неизменные повязки. В глазницах их пылал огонь Скверны, в этом не было никакого научного откровения. Но глаза Иллидана походили на колодцы Пустоверти: да, они горели той же зеленью, которая повсюду сопровождала демонов, но ещё в них сияло что-то, подозрительно похожее на благостный свет. Словно Зера добилась своего… хотя нет, скорее всего, это были отголоски прошлого. Эльфийские предзнаменования. Остатки пророчества, от которого Иллидан пытался избавиться. Судьба, утопленная в очередном «нет».  
Брови Иллидана — или то, что осталось от них, понять было крайне сложно — взметнулись вверх. Словно он ожидал совсем не этого. Но Кадгар не был предсказателем, да и десятитысячелетним опытом не обладал. Хотя в случае с Иллиданом последнее могло только навредить.  
— Тогда что? Я не жду подходящего момента, чтобы зашвырнуть тебя арканой куда подальше… хотя после выходки с Аргусом я об этом подумывал, признаюсь честно.  
Тёмные губы Иллидана растянулись в усмешке.  
— Как будто ты смог бы победить меня в магическом поединке, маг.  
— Ответ на загадку кроется в ней самой. Маг. — Кадгар указал на себя, а потом развёл руками. — Магическом.  
Иллидан чуть распрямил плечи, но не поднялся во весь рост и не расправил крылья, как делал всякий раз, пытаясь подавить оппонента.  
— Я изучал магию в течение нескольких человеческих жизней. Тут не может быть никакой загадки.  
— И не тебе ли лучше знать, что время тут вовсе не решающая переменная…  
— Ты вызываешь меня на дуэль, маг?  
— А мне напомнить, чем закончилась предыдущая попытка?  
Иллидан сверкнул клыками, а потом фыркнул.  
Их дуэль невозможно было забыть: ещё на стадии обсуждения правил судейства они раскидали с десяток палаток в лагере на Расколотом берегу, и несколько крайне разозлённых монахов Школы Тигра вырубило Кадгара точным ударом в солнечное сплетение. Иллидан избежал той же участи только потому, что успел вовремя расправить крылья.  
Кадгар приподнял уголок рта — грудь отозвалась фантомной болью. Зато теперь он точно знал, что монахов злить не стоило. Особенно тех, которые пытались отоспаться.  
Иллидан снова застыл статуей: только крылья его были в постоянном движении, шевелясь при каждом вдохе и выдохе. Кадгар вздохнул и отвернулся к столу.  
— Поговорим позже? Я пытаюсь найти хоть что-нибудь про эти натрезимские маяки, потому что они совсем не похожи на тот, что использовал ты, а нам стоит выследить всех генералов до того, как штурмовать…  
Кадгар не договорил — когти Иллидана оказались в опасной близости от его горла. Не то чтобы он не доверял охотникам на демонов, но иногда задумывался, только ли со Скверной сражается каждый из них? Или в иллидари сидит по частичке демона, которая пульсирует в их разуме, подобное демонической крови в орках когда-то давным-давно? Если долго бороться с тем, что давно стало частью тебя самого, однажды можешь не заметить, как проиграешь.  
Кадгар сглотнул и замер. Открыл было рот, но не придумал, что сказать. Вряд ли это будут его последние слова, но всё же…  
— Тебе стоит отдохнуть.  
Кадгар моргнул. Неужели он таки уснул прямо за столом, и никто даже не подумал пнуть его, потому что война никого дожидаться не будет? Ведь не мог Предатель, обещанный пророчеством Воин Света, который отверг этот титул, чтобы не предавать самого себя, тот, что выжимал себя до предела ради битвы с Легионом, заговорить вдруг об отдыхе?  
Разговаривать со сном было не самым надёжным планом, но Кадгар всё-таки переспросил:  
— Мне стоит… отдохнуть?  
Он отыскал в начищенном до блеска декоре «Виндикара» отражение Иллидана и незаметно вывел пальцем аркан Открытия. Если бы кто-то вздумал заявиться сюда под личиной охотника на демонов, аркан бы это показал. (Но что за самоубийца бы до такого додумался? Он не прошёл бы дальше защитного экрана, который пропускал Иллидана и Лотраксиона исключительно из-за тонкой настройки).  
Иллидан сомкнул пальцы, и Кадгар подавил желание подпрыгнуть: когти задели кожу, но аккуратно, не оставив и следа.  
— Ты что… ты… пытаешься размять мне плечи?  
Какое именно чувство стоило винить за эти слова, Кадгар решить не успел. Ему в любом случае стоило промолчать. И не думать о том, что неуклюжая попытка Иллидана смотрелась бы ещё более сомнительной, если бы Кадгар не стащил накидку с металлическими чешуйками до того, как закопаться в книги. Хотя с охотника сталось бы попытаться размять и металл.  
Если сейчас изо рта Иллидана раздастся «Ты слишком напряжён», Кадгар точно поймёт, что спит. В реальной жизни люди — эльфы, демоны, полудемоны — так не говорят. Так говорят только топорно флиртующие персонажи скабрезных романов или четырёхлетние драконы, которые учились жизни по этим самым романам. Кадгар, кстати, знавал его автора. Как-то на Ярмарке Новолуния они пили на скорость шипучку, а потом блевали за кулисами после выступления «Чумного Вепря», и…  
Иллидан, к счастью, не произнёс «Ты слишком напряжён». Он убрал руки, — Кадгар облегчённо выдохнул, потому что на мгновение ему показалось, что мир рушится — а потом положил подбородок на плечо мага, умудрившись каким-то чудом не задеть его рогами. Кадгар втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Он хотел сказать, что Иллидан слишком тяжёлый, что ему самому стоит отдохнуть и вообще проверить на всякий случай голову. Но вместо этого выпалил:  
— Тебе же неудобно.  
На что Иллидан ничего не ответил — только расправил крылья и сложил их, подобно летучей мыши, готовящейся ко сну. Прямо поверх самого Кадгара.  
Тот попытался ущипнуть себя, но, конечно, дотянулся только до мембраны чужого крыла.  
— Настолько не нравится? — буркнул Иллидан, не шевельнув ни мускулом и даже не распалившись гневной тирадой. Что-то точно было не так. Что-то кроме того, что иллиданово «Я всё вижу» относилось не к его подозрительности, а, судя по всему, к тому букету эмоций, который Кадгар старательно закапывал в землю. Но, видимо, не в ту землю. Или недостаточно тщательно.  
Это был вопрос с подвохом. Кадгару не стоило на него отвечать. И потому он задал свой собственный.  
— Я ведь… я не настолько очевиден? То есть, если бы был настолько, то…  
Дыхание Иллидана опалило ему шею — охотник усмехнулся.  
— Не настолько.  
Кадгар подумал, что это должно было его утешить, но почему-то ничуть не утешало.  
— Тогда как?.. Нет, стой, у нас попросту нет столько времени, потому что…  
— …потому что свалиться от усталости посреди кишащих демонами пустошей — отличный план.  
— Очень походит на твой план, — проворчал Кадгар, почувствовав, как его тянут назад — крыльями и руками.  
— Я больше не строю планов. Действую по ситуации.  
— Это я заметил.  
Они устроились в углу комнаты, заваленной книгами, свитками, артефактами и вещами, похожими на артефакты. Любая комната, отведённая Кадгару, рано или поздно превращалась в гнездо — задолго до того, как он стал учеником Хранителя, а потом и сам перенял этот статус. Все Хранители были немного воронами. Все вороны были падки на то, что блестело. А что могло сиять ярче, чем Воин Света? Пусть даже тот, что решил сказать судьбе «нет»?  
Крылья Иллидана чуть ослабили хватку, но Кадгар этого почти не заметил: усталость всех прошедших месяцев вдруг навалилась на него разом, и ему сложно было держать глаза открытыми.  
Он ещё раз, на всякий случай, начертал аркан Открытия, а потом уже по привычке начал вырисовывать охранительные руны, но его руку мягко остановили.  
— Хватит тратить энергию, — шепнуло что-то мягкое и тёплое совсем близко, и Кадгар послушался.  
Когтистые пальцы отпустили его запястье и принялись рисовать собственные знаки: основа арканы перетекала во что-то новое, черпала из хаоса там, где маги Кирин-Тора черпали из порядка, и руны вспыхивали, как фейерверки. Кадгар заинтересованно сдвинул брови и медленно моргнул.  
— …а что, если тянуть арканы из хаотической основы?.. получится?.. зависит ли основа вообще от носителя, или…  
Рука вывела последнюю руну — аметистовую, как почти вся аркана — и зарылась в седую шевелюру мага.  
— …хотел бы я уметь так же яростно говорить «нет» собственной судьбе… — пробормотал Кадгар еле слышно и, наконец, затих.

Кадгар не верил в судьбу. Но она неизменно продолжала верить в него и бросала его в сторону порталов, концов света и демонов. И Кадгар встречал всё это, устало закатывая глаза и не ожидая ничего хорошего  
Но иногда судьбе говорили «нет», и она обижалась. И кидала обидчика в сторону Кадгара — он умел справляться и не с таким. Судьба всегда могла на него положиться.

***

Когда Туралион протопал в выделенный для Кадгара закуток «Виндикара», не постучавшись, его встретило тихое сопение и яростный взгляд слепых зелёных глаз. Паладин схватился за клинок, готовясь ринуться в бой, — пусть в прошлый раз это отродье Скверны легко перехватило лезвие, в этот раз ему так не повезёт — открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить о закономерном предательстве Предателя (называть его обещанным Спасителем Туралион отказывался) на весь корабль, но остановился. Отродье приложило к губам указательный палец и расправило одно из крыльев, чтобы укрыть мага поудобнее. И Туралион отступил — ещё и потому, что клинок утащившей его в тень коридора Майев был весьма красноречив. Как и едкое «Я тоже не в восторге, но пусть разбираются без тебя».


End file.
